


Growing

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Growing

Cullen loved her expanding waistline. Seeing her normally slender frame slowly fill out, her stomach rounding as she carried his child, their child. It was more happiness than he ever thought possible, than he thought he deserved. After the events at Kinloch Hold and then Kirkwall, the things he had said and done, to reach a point where he could be at peace with himself, sharing a home with the woman he loved and about to start a family with her...there were times he thought his usually grimly serious face might split with smiling, unable to hold in so much joy. He loved watching her in the evenings, sitting cross legged on their bed, reading and responding to the seemingly never-ending reports, a shapely hand absent mindedly rubbing over her stomach as if she could not quite believe the new life growing there. As the pregnancy carried on she would get a slightly dazed smile at times, once or twice in the middle of one important meeting or another she would grab his hand and hold it to her, letting him feel the life within her move, kicking out as if the child was already prepared to be a fighter like her father or her mother. Sarita would gently chide him that they had no way of knowing if it would be a girl or a boy, but privately he was sure it would be a daughter, one just as brilliant and beautiful as her mother.  
The child would appear human of course, as all children born of unions between elves and humans were but they both wanted to make sure the child was aware of her Elvhen side, as much of the history and language of the People as possible. They had already agreed, somewhat to Mother Giselle's displeasure, to raise the child with knowledge of Andraste *and* the Elvhen pantheon and to let her make up her own mind as she grew. Likewise when the time would come in a Dalish's life to get the Vallaslin that too would be a decision the child would make for herself. It would be difficult at times, they knew, raising a child part of both cultures but never really belonging completely to either. Sometimes when the worries would start to get to him Sarita would remind him that the most important thing, really, the only important thing was that they loved each other and that they loved the child too. Her clan was more understanding and accepting than she had dared hope, he knew. They let her know that of course while it would not be possible for a human to live with the clan there would always be a place for Sarita and any children she may bear. Included with their congratulations was a small stuffed halla.  
Her inner circle were all looking forward to the birth, Blackwall had spent the past month or two carving a beautiful cradle near the stables engraved with lions and leaves to represent the both of them. Sera had taken it upon herself to pilfer any food combination Sarita took a fancy too from the kitchens, no matter how bizarre or how late it was. More than once he had woken up slightly bleary eyed to find the two of them sitting on their bed munching their snacks and stifling their giggles. Whenever he complained Sera would flick some of the food at his head but truthfully he did not mind much, he was just so ludicrously happy. Dorian would use his magic to help soothe any mild aches and discomforts she had and had already started referring to himself as Uncle Dorian. Vivienne kept trying to slip in more fashionable maternity clothes for Sarita to wear rather than the simple gowns she favoured, which Sarita explained to him was Vivienne's way of helping. The Iron Bull and his Chargers had started baby proofing the castle, Krem made Bull some hideous woollen contraption for his horns when Sarita joked that they probably presented more of a safety hazard than any of the things they had so far secured. She laughed even harder when Bull wore them with pride. Varric would entertain her with fantastical stories that had her helpless with laughter and Cole seemed almost as fascinated by the pregnancy as he himself was. At times it felt a little like he was once again sharing his wife with the whole world but then she would smile at him and it would feel like it was just the two of them once more, soon to be three.  
Best of all was lying next to her at night, his arm around her waist, his hand stroking her belly as she softly sang in Elvhen to herself, to the child and to him.  
The thing Cullen loved most of all was how happy she and this slightly unusual life they were building together, made him.


End file.
